AndrayaKIDNAPPED!
by alucardgal
Summary: 5 years past and Andraya is now the heir to Helling. She gets kidnapped, and by whom?


**Flames will be roasting Marshmallows!!!**

**Me: Sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Andraya: Why?**

**Me: I got grounded from the only computer that has internet.**

**Seras: And by whom?**

**Me: My grandpa**

**Alucard: For what reason?**

**Me: A stupid reason!**

**Sir Integra: Well?**

**Me: My grandpa has a computer chair, he likes it high. I don't so I forgot to put it back the way it was.**

**Everyone: THAT'S A STUPID REASON!!!**

**Me: Yeah I know but it also sucks because I am 21!**

**Everyone: OUCH!!!!**

**Me: Andraya why don't you do the disclaimer this time.**

**Andraya: Ok, Here is the disclaimer, alicadgirl……**

**Seras: alucardgal**

**Andraya: …doesn't own Hellsing, if she did it would be chaos!!! Now on with the….**

**Me: ONE SHOT FIC!!!!!**

Early in the morning, the Hellsing manor's retainer was busy with the heir as she was getting ready for her first school field trip. The little girl was wearing a pair of dark, navy, blue jeans and a black t-shirt saying 'Little Devil' in red, medium sized letters. "Hurry, Miss. Andraya or you will be late." the old retainer stated as he helped the little girl into her red and black jacket. "I know Walter!" She replied, as she ran away from him with her backpack in hand.

-**Some where in the mansion**-

"Alucard! GET IN HERE!!!" a woman in a green suit called out. She was sitting behind a large brown desk with many; large stacks of paper work in front of her. "Yes Master?" Alucard asked, as he appeared in front of her. "Get Andraya to school and hurry or she'll be late!" The women replied as she lighted a cigar. "Yes Master?" Alucard asked as he phased in the office. "Get Andraya to school and hurry she is running a little late." Sir Integra replied, letting Alucard know for him to leave as she looked at her building paperwork.

"Yes my Master." Alucard replied as he disappeared through the wall. "I know that she will be 20 minutes early, but I don't want her to miss the zoo." Sir Integra stated out loud as she was looking over Andraya's school paper work about the field trip.

**-Back with Andraya-**

"Al!!!!" Andraya stated as she was caught in his arms. "Let's go!" He stated as he used his shadows. Andraya knew his shadows won't hurt her, so she is not scared of them anymore. A couple moments later Andraya and Al arrived at her school. "Here we are!" Al said as they approached the school. "You are early…so you will be at early recess ok?" He continued. "OK Al!" Andraya replied, with a great, big smile. "Be good, and be safe. Also have fun ok?" Al stated as he carried her to the day care, which was know as early recess. "Ok." Andraya stated as Al set her on the ground. "Alright now, see you when you come home, ok?" Al stated, as he handed her back her backpack. "Ok Al…oh how did you do that?" Andraya replied, tilting her head to the left like he does.

"Oh…that? I do that as a habit ok? You are my next master." Al replies about the backpack-he had it the whole time through the shadows anyway. "Ok Al! See you later!" Andraya exclaims as she ran to the teacher for early recess. Al waved and vanishes into thin air, like a shimmer of a mirage.

**-1 hour later at the zoo-**

Andraya was with her class, looking at all of the animals. They had already have seen; lions, seals, meerkats, bears. Now they are at her favorite animals, the TIGERS!!!!!!!!

"Wow!" Andraya states in awe. There were three tigers, two were the classic colors orange and black stripes, but the third was a snowy white with blue-black stripes. "That's my favorite tiger…the white one…" Andraya states to herself, as she was still in all at the majestic white tiger. One the board that was beside the tigers was about them. The two classic colored ones were sisters, one named Baba, and the other Sasha. But the white one was named Majestic and was the brother.

While everyone was busy looking at the animals, a white gloved hand came out of nowhere and placed it over Andraya's mouth. Another arm wrapped around her stomach and picked her up. In a swirl of papers she and the abductor were gone.

**-Back at the manor-**

"I wonder how she is." Walter stated out loud. While Andraya was on her field trip Walter, and Alucard was with Sir Integra, in her office, for a meeting discussing to Alucard that it is alright for school to have field trips. "Yes, I do too…but she must be having fun." Sir Integra agreed. Alucard though was quiet, too quiet, because he was thinking of what they told him. He did not like the whole idea of not being with Andraya…then again it had given him some quiet time other than the school itself, or home school as Integra have had…with her it was not quiet. He shivered of the thought of Sir Integra when she always called him when she needed his protection every time she was training with dummies of ghouls that kept popping out.

The ringing phone brought him out of his thoughts. Sir Integra answered it, "Hello?"

"WHAT?! WHERE?! WHEN?" Sir Integra shouted into the phone. "Thank you….I will…good bye!" Sir Integra growled as she hanged up the phone. "What happened?" Walter asked. "Andraya has been kidnapped." Sir Integra replied with an angry toned voice. The whole manor shook with Alucard's anger as it rose. "WHO EVER HAD TAKEN HER WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN!!" Alucard roared. "I will alert the men of the situation, and get on getting a plan to rescue her." Walter stated. "Go Walter and get Seras to help you….I do believe she felt Alucard's anger and want to know what is going on." Sir Integra stated as she dismissed him.

**-Back with Andraya-**

In a dark, damp, downstairs boiler room was Andraya tied up and cold. Her outfit she was wearing was torn and dirtied. She was scared, wondering why she was taken. "Well now, don't ye be afraid little one." A tall, about Alucard's height man, with blond hair, greenish eyes, and glasses.

"W-who a-are y-you?" Andraya stuttered out as she was scared of who he was. The man chuckled as he walked up to her and replied, "I am Father Alexander Anderson." Andraya gulped with wide eyes with tears. "W-what d-do y-you w-want?" She asked still stuttering. His chuckle went from soft to a loud laughter that filled the room.

Andraya screams in freight as Anderson picks her up, but he had forgotten about her legs. So, she kicked him hard in his leg. In pain, Anderson threw Andraya into the wall on the left. Andraya cried in pain of the impact, she curls up into a ball. "You little Heathen!!" Yelled Anderson as he walked closer to Andraya with his hand in the air to hit her.

Suddenly two shadowy figures arrived and one attacked Anderson.

**-Back at the manor-**

Alucard and Sir Integra were pacing around the office, waiting on for Walter and Seras. When Seras was told that Andraya was kidnapped, she almost went on a bloody rampage, and agreed to help Walter.

A knock was at the door, "Enter." Sir Integra stated. Walter and Seras entered the room. "We found the location of Andraya." Walter stated as Seras handed Sir Integra the papers of the location. "Alucard, Seras you both are coming with me." Sir Integra stated. "Walter you stay and watch for anything." Sir Integra ordered as she left the room with Alucard and Seras.

**-Back with Andraya-**

The other shadowy figure freed Andraya from her binding. She ran in a corner to curl up into a ball again, and hid best she could. As she was hiding, Andraya heard Anderson's yells, screams, and moans of pain, that brought back some memories of her dead parents.

"Shhhh…don't come out till your mother is here. She will be here very soon." The shadows stated in an eerie tone. "O-okay." Andraya whispered. The shadows disappeared like they weren't there at all.

**-Five minutes later-**

Andraya heard something familiar, "Hmm…looks like someone was here before us." Andraya cried, "MOMMY!!!" "Don't move Andraya." Sir Integra stated. "Alucard, Seras block the vision of this…mess." Sir Integra continued. "Yes Master." Alucard stated, while Seras stated, "Yes Sir!" The two vampires formed a shadowy barrier around the mess for Andraya won't see.

"Andraya, you can come out now, and give me a big hug." Sir Integra stated as she kneeled down onto her right knee. "MOMMY!!!" Cried Andraya as she ran passed Alucard and Seras and gave her mother a big hug as she said, "Two shadowy people came and beat the bad man up."

"Who was it that took you?" Seras asked. Andraya nervously replied, "F-Father A-Alexander A-Anderson." They left the bloody mess of Anderson to rot, as they took Andraya back home to safety.

**The end…**

**…Or is it?**

Me: there you go!

Andraya: that was scary!!

Sir Integra: It is ok Andraya mamas here.

Alucard and Seras: Hahaha Hahahahahahaha!!!!! Anderson!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
